


Bad Decisions

by Drrrunkmermaid



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neil and Andrew are BFFS, Poor Andrew is done with their shit, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, british neil, no andreil but Andrew and Neil are still the most important people in eachother's lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drrrunkmermaid/pseuds/Drrrunkmermaid
Summary: Neil is a barrel of gun powder, Kevin is a live flame. Andrew knows it's just a matter of time before the clumsy hands of fate shove them together so he'll just be standing over here in a metaphorical bomb shelter, thank you very much.orI don't entirely know where this fic is going to go but Kevin and Neil are going to be their typical stupidly obsessive selves while everyone else watches this clusterfuck with horror and amusement. All the foxes will probably make appearances at some point.





	Bad Decisions

Andrew started the first day of his senior year exactly the way he started every other day of his life for the past thirteen years, bored out of his mind with Neil at his side blabbering about Kevin Day. After more than a decade of this shit, you’d think either Neil would have run out of things to talk about or Andrew would have shoved a lunch tray down his throat. And yet the idiot continued to wax poetic about Day’s every finger twitch and Andrew’s record remained murder free. Andrew looked contemplatively at the tray. It was probably not worth the risk. Andrew would get detention and, if Wymack was feeling particularly unsympathetic, could lose his head boy badge. That could not be allowed to happen. Moreau was next in line and Moreau was a smug little fuck. Plus, it would all be for nothing since Neil would undoubtedly find a way to survive and talk around the giant plastic sheet. So, Andrew was left with few good options. He would just go sit with Renee at breakfast, sit in blissful silence as they both waited for coffee to kickstart their humanity. But experience had taught him that if Neil wasn’t allowed to talk about Kevin he would simply talk to Kevin. And no one wanted to eat their scrambled eggs with a side of scorched ginger scalp.  
“Neil,” Andrew said, regretting his decision already.  
Neil continued without pause, “Don’t tell me I’m being crazy, you prat. He might have only said hello, but he had this look on his face. It was the exact same one he got before-“  
“Let’s go for a run.”  
“What?” Neil looked at him with mock concern, “the only way you’d offer to go on a run with me is if you were planning on killing me and burying me under the bleachers.”  
“Murder isn’t on the agenda, though it was considered. If I have to suffer your presence I might as well suffer in the great outdoors.”  
“And?”  
“And in exchange, you can’t talk about or to Kevin Day for a whole week.”  
“A week? For one tiny little run? That doesn’t sound like a fair exchange.”  
“Fine. One week of torture for one week of silence, deal?”  
“As if I would ever pass up the opportunity to watch you stumble around the grass like a horse with three shot knees. We can make it a school event. I’m sure the Vixens can come up with a suitable chant.”  
“We can come up with one right now. What rhymes with ‘Neil Hartford is a horny repressed mess with the emotional awareness of boiled cabbage’?”  
“I’ve never been horny in my life. Unless you count the time with the Exy Racquet but you told me that was normal and dicks are just Like That.”  
Andrew paused so he could really appreciate the unparalleled obliviousness of his best friend, “Neil I have an hour before orientation starts and I’m swarmed a hundred other midgets that don’t know how to tie their laces. I can tell you about the birds and the bees again or we can go for a run but we can’t do both. It’s your choice.”  
“A deal’s a deal. Let’s go fetch your booty shorts, Minyard.”  
“I hate you. Forever.”


End file.
